


Чудеса в декабре

by ABnne



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 13:17:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19870273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: У Мидори, вопреки всем его стараниям, никак не получалось сожалеть о том, что Морисава-сенпай вытащил его на улицу в этот до ужаса морозный день.





	Чудеса в декабре

**Author's Note:**

> Mio Honda, Sanae Katagiri, Shin Sato, Mika Jougasaki, Kirari Moroboshi -- "SUN♡FLOWER"

Чиаки смеётся громко и ярко и, кажется, согревает холодный зимний воздух своим дыханием, а Мидори -- голосом и словами. Чиаки хватает его ладонь, трёт между своих, дует на неё, Мидори же -- хоть и мерзляк -- против (да он просто стесняется), краснеет сильно-сильно, надеется, что незаметно. Но Морисава всё видит и только улыбается, и с этой улыбкой, румяными от мороза щеками и зажмуренными от явного наслаждения ситуацией глазами он выглядит слишком очаровательно, Такамине понять не может, почему от такого зрелища ему не хочется злиться, скорее он даже… рад? 

Мидори не умеет как Чиаки. Не умеет радоваться каждому дню, смеяться в голос, так легко нарушать чужое личное пространство, вовсе не смущаясь внезапных прикосновений. Это сложно, почти невообразимо, и Чиаки бы сам удивился, услышав, как его самый угрюмый кохай бурно реагирует на хорошую шутку. Но если у него получится помочь Мидори стать хоть немного открытее и счастливее, он и сам осчастливится. 

Или не у него. Чиаки, честно, не хочет быть эгоистичным, он уверяет себя, что не нужно брать на себя роль единственного и любимого спасителя (он и так уже почти живёт в другом своём персонаже), что неважно, с чьей помощью Мидори сможет преодолеть своё состояние. Ведь самое главное -- его улыбка, а как и с кем она появляется, не так уж и важно. Но эти убеждения не работают, тем самым единственным и любимым быть всё же хочется. 

\-- Морисава-сенпай, достаточно! -- Мидори всё-таки одергивает ладони, надевает перчатки и, весь красный, бодро убегает вперёд. Эх, если бы он на тренировках так активничал!

\-- Стоять, ни с места! -- Чиаки догоняет его, хватает за рукав и улыбается так, будто это Мидори не от него сбежать пытался. -- Мы уже пробежали нужный нам поворот! 

Магазин ёлочных игрушек и правда находится на соседней улице, и им действительно придётся возвращаться назад. 

Вообще, весь этот поход по магазинам был инициативой Чиаки. А как же, Рождество и Новый год -- праздники не последней важности, отмечать их -- святая обязанность каждой уважающей себя семь… хм, в нашем случае -- каждого уважающего себя юнита. А у Рюсейтай, как показали бурные обсуждения на последней планёрке, многие ёлочные шары в прошлом году поразбивались, мишура порвалась, дождик запутался, а звезды на верхушку -- невиданное дело! -- и вовсе ни у кого не оказалось. Так ещё и есть что-то за праздничным столом надо будет, а на этот раз в общепит они не пойдут, будут отмечать в тёплой и уютной домашней обстановке. И готовить тоже никто не собирается, кто не умеет -- тот не рискует, кто умеет -- тот не хочет. Вот и приходится закупаться готовой едой и полуфабрикатами. 

Вот и приходится таскаться по лавкам в холод и стужу, после каждого магазина обвешиваясь ещё одним пакетом. Эту важную и тяжёлую миссию взял на себя Капитан, в напарники себе забрав Мидори, как верного помощника и человека, который знает торговый квартал как свои пять пальцев и точно подскажет, где в праздничный сезон можно подешевле затариться. 

А ещё это слишком похоже на свидание, как -- только тшш -- и задумывалось. 

Чиаки не хочет изображать из себя ребёнка, который может потеряться -- это же не его амплуа -- но ничего путного придумать не может. А Мидори взять за руку всё же хочется. И когда такое простое действие стало настолько смущающим? В конце концов Морисаве надоедает искать оправдания, он просто переплетает их пальцы, насколько это возможно в зимних перчатках, и шагает дальше как ни в чем не бывало.

\-- Морисава-сенпай, что это значит? -- Такамине опять заливается краской, картинно возмущается, а Чиаки только и рад видеть на его лице эмоции, всё лучше, чем серое, безжизненное выражение.

\-- Ничего. Мне просто так захотелось! -- Мидори уже готов опять начать вредничать, но на сегодня уже, похоже, сдался, поэтому просто сжимает свою руку покрепче. 

\-- Ладно-ладно, мы всё равно уже почти пришли. Вот, здесь купим звезду, -- Такамине тыкает в сторону яркой вывески, обещающей потенциальным покупателям высокие скидки.

\-- А ты какую хочешь? Ну, обычную там, жёлтую такую, в блестках или ещё какую? Я вот хочу, знаешь, красную такую, чтоб с лампочкой, выключаешь свет, нажимаешь на кнопку, а она светится! И сразу такая праздничная атмосфера! 

\-- Тебе лишь бы чтоб светились. Ну и хорошо, я так-то не против звезды. Против я только твоих криков, убавь громкость, Динамик-сенпай. 

\-- Вот вечно ты мне прозвища придумываешь, то Обогреватель, теперь вот Динамик. Нет бы хоть раз по имени назвал. 

\-- Ты меня по фамилии зовешь, чего это я должен что-то менять?

\-- А ты прояви инициативу!

\-- Инициативу тут всегда ты проявляешь.

\-- А ты сам хоть раз попробуй! В качестве новогоднего чуда! 

\-- В качестве новогоднего чуда я приду на нашу вечеринку, и на этом чудеса закончатся.

Чиаки вздыхает, видно, не судьба. Не сегодня. Он ещё успеет, времени много, а сейчас нужно сосредоточиться на покупках. А то вдруг приобретут звезду со сломанной лампочкой, а если не светится -- это уже не то. 

Чиаки сегодняшний день очень нравится. Во многом, конечно, благодаря Мидори. Тот, хоть и ворчит, ругается, всем своим видом показывает недовольство, всё же наслаждается тоже, по нему видно. По еле заметной улыбке, по тому, как он поддерживает разговор, по его необычной бодрости. 

Чиаки счастлив видеть его таким.

Морисава думает, ему стало теплее из-за того, что они зашли в помещение, или из-за нахлынувших чувств?

Ах да, точно.  
Мидори даёт ответ одним своим видом.  
Чиаки влюбился в сотый раз.

И влюбится ещё раз, столько, сколько потребуется. 

\-- Чиаки! Эй, Чиаки! Чего стоишь, пошли на кассу. Платишь ты, -- Морисава вынырнул из своих мыслей и не поверил своим ушам. Это точно его имя сейчас было? Ещё и без суффикса? То есть, просто вот так? Как, типа, к друг другу близкие люди обращаются?

\-- Такамине, ты что, только что… 

\-- Не было ничего, тебе послышалось. 

\-- Врать нехорошо! -- Чиаки смеётся на столь очевидную ложь.

Кто там говорил, что “на этом чудеса закончатся”? Похоже, они только начинаются.


End file.
